Pet
by Kaizokou Emerald Hime
Summary: Alors qu'il trouve enfin le moyen de sortir Sirius du voile, Harry est heurté par un retour de force et perd connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus dans son monde... Ni même dans son corps. Univers Alternatif. Slash. Spoiler: 7 tomes de Harry Potter: Post-guerre, Severus Rogue a survécut. Pairing indéfini pour le moment.
1. Prologue

**Titre:**

Pet.

**Pairing:**

Indéfinis au début.

**Catégorie:**

Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Rating:**

M, en prévision du futur.

**Beta lectrice**:

Merci à Romane, sous le pseudo de Alayara, qui a accepter de me corriger pour cette fic'.

* * *

Hello! Me voici venue avec une fan-fiction sur le monde de Harry Potter! Après en avoir lu un sacré paquet, je m'y met. Les Homophobes et autre personne du même acabit sont priés d'appuyer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran.

Bonne lecture!

K. E. H.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, fourbu. Ses bras, attachés au dessus de sa tête, lui paraissait inexistant, la sensation provoquée par le manque de sang du à la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il était dans une position mi-assise, mi-couché, provoqué par la forme du siège dans lequel il était installé. Les souvenirs de la veille refusait obstinément de se montrer, le laissant dans le brouillard. Son corps alanguis lui paraissait lourd, et chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

Cette constatation finit de le réveiller, et la douleur ressentie provoqua un mouvement de repli instinctif, qui fut empêché par les chaînes qui maintenaient ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il haleta, ses yeux émeraude se remplissant de larmes mal contenues. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient collés contre son front et son dos par la sueur provoquée par la douleur ressentie, combiné à la moiteur de la pièce. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, mais il échoua lamentablement. Il remarqua alors qu'il était très peux vêtu: Il était quasiment nu,complètement exposé, comme au jour de sa naissance. Seul un bout de tissu, qu'il identifia comme du cuir, recouvrait son sexe.

Après se rapide constat de sa presque nudité, il remarqua alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait venait de son membre, douloureusement compressé par le bout de cuir. Ses mains se fermèrent en poing, et ses pieds se crispèrent sur le drap de soie disposé sous son corps. Ses hanches faisait un mouvement de va et vient instinctif, dans l'espoir de soulagé la douloureuse compression. Son souffle erratique laissa passer un gémissement plaintif, qui le fit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate lorsqu'un ricanement moqueur se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Sa respiration se coupa, n'arrangeant en rien les rougeurs de ses joues. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, très gêné d'être observé. Son visage, lentement, se tourna vers ça gauche. Ce qu'il vit lui rappela sa nuit précédente, et la raison pour laquelle il était là. Son visage se tordit, afficha une expression de pur horreur lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu.

La suite le mois prochain normalement, peut-être même avant.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience!

Bien à vous,

K. E. H.


	2. Chapitre 1: Découverte

**Titre: **Pet.

**Pairing: **Pas encore définis, mais c'est du slash, alors les Homophobes et autre personne du même acabit sont priés d'appuyer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran.

**Catégorie: **Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Rating: **M, en prévision du futur.

**Bêta lectrice**: Merci à Romane, sous le pseudo de Alayara, qui a accepter de me corriger pour cette fic'.

HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?

Note:

Hello! Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction, qui a pour titre: «Découverte.»

Je tient a préciser qu'il ne se passera pas tellement de chose dans se chapitre et le prochain aussi sûrement, car il serviront surtout à posé les base de l'histoire. L'action devrait réellement commencer, si je ne me trompe pas dans mes prévision, vers le Chapitre 3, ou 4.

Je vous souhaite, en tout cas, une bonne lecture!

K. E. H.

HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?

_**Pet.**_

_**Chapitre 1: Découverte.**_

Harry Potter était un jeune homme plutôt bien dans sa peau. Il mesurait environ 1m90. Son corps, malgré sa taille, était plutôt fin, mais très musclé. Ses yeux, couleurs d'émeraude, n'était plus dissimulé derrière des lunettes, et ses cheveux noirs corbeau, lui arrivant presque au niveau des reins, était attaché en catogan. Il avait tout pour plaire, ce qui se voyait notamment au niveau des réactions des personnes qu'il croisait. Il était vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre qui s'était déroulée près de huit ans auparavant, soit peu avant les dix-huit ans du jeune homme, Harry était beaucoup plus détendu. N'ayant plus un fou mégalomane à ses trousse, il avait pu se consacré à son bonheur et à son bien-être. C'est principalement grâce à Snape, qui avait échappé de peu à la mort, qu'il avait pu se passer de lunettes et grandir normalement. Il s'avéra que le Maître des potions avait trouvé, sur la fin du chantier de reconstruction de Poudlard, un an après la bataille finale, un livre de Salazar Serpentard lui-même , écrit en Fourchelange. Harry, seul Fourchelangue existant, fut appeler pour traduire l'ouvrage. Il n'avait, en effet, pas perdu le don de communiquer avec les serpents, bien que l'Horcruxe du Mage Noir ne soit plus présent dans son corps.

Les débuts entre Snape et Harry ne furent pas de tout repos. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Lors de l'une de leur dispute, sans doute la plus virulente de toutes, ils avaient failli perdre la vie tous les deux. En effet, Snape ayant perdu patience, et ne supportant plus les remarque de Harry, en était venu au mains, provoquant des chutes d'étagères, se qui envoya maintes potion plus ou moins dangereuse s'écraser sur le sol. Autant dire que si McGonagal n'était pas rapidement intervenue, alerté pas le bruit de la dispute, les vapeurs des potion mêlées entre elles aurait tué Harry et Snape. Depuis épisode mémorable, ils avaient décider d'un commun accord, de s'ignorer, travaillant de concert lorsque cela était nécessaire. La cohabitation devint alors beaucoup plus simple, l'un apprenant des choses sur l'autre, et vice-versa. Ils finirent tout deux dans le lit du Maître des Potions, à la suite de la petite fête, bien arrosée, qu'ils avaient organiser pour célébrer la traduction complète du livre. Cela faisait alors un an qu'il cohabitaient.

Harry découvrit, suite à cet soirée, pourquoi il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'avoir une relation plus approfondie avec Ginny. Il s'était alors mis à séduire ouvertement Severus, qui, bien que réticent au début, finit par accepter la relation que lui proposait son ancien élève, basé sur un amour simple, semé de disputes pour un oui ou un non, mais surtout de luxure. En effet, grâce au potions qui lui avait donné une apparence plus grande, et qui avaient supprimé ses lunettes, Harry avait prit confiance en lui, et n'hésitait plus a se servir de ses charmes pour arriver a ses fin.

Deux mois auparavant, Snape était décédé, des suites d'une dégradation lente des muscles provoquée par un reste de venin de Nagini, le serpent de Tom, car le Maître Potioniste n'avait réussi à extraire de son corps. Pendant les sept années passé au coté du à ses côtés, Harry avait appris du Serpentard tout se qu'il fallait, pour décrocher sa Maîtrise en potion, faisant de lui le second plus jeune maître potioniste, après Severus, à avoir obtenu se diplôme. Severus, en tant que Mentor, avait évidemment été très fier de son élève. Cela remontait maintenant à quatre ans.

Depuis la mort de Snape, Harry enchaîna les conquêtes, même si depuis un mois, il s'était plus ou moins fixer avec un Moldu du nom de Jack Hell, bien que tout deux partent chercher quelqu'un d'autre quand l'un deux s'absentait ou n'éprouvait aucune envie d'avoir de quelconque rapports. L'annonce de son homosexualité avait fait scandale deux mois auparavant, provoquant une émeute de la gente féminine, qui, commençait tout juste à se calmer. Ginny, qui pensait que Harry ne voulait pas avoir de relation avec elle en étant plus proche du Maître des Potions à cette époque, ne lui parlait plus. Et Ron avait encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Hermione, quand à elle, c'était contentée de lui faire un sourire, lui avouant après qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Severus.

Le Sorcier se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse, avec dans l'idée d'y traîner tout l'après-midi en faisant quelques course par-ci par là. Il prit donc la direction de Gringotts, afin de retirer quelque Galions pour ses achats. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ressortit de la banque, la bourse pleine de sous et se dirigea vers l'apothicaire pour refaire son stock d'ingrédients pour ces potions, et également pour ses recherche personnelles. Il en profita pour acheter quelque éléments rare, donc cher, et peu utilisés en potion, car instable lors de le réaction avec d'autre composants. Après avoir payer ses emplettes, il prit la direction de la ménagerie magique, pour acheter de la nourriture pour ses familiers, un serpent, nommé Ankh, offert par Snape en récompense de sa Maîtrise de Potion, et sa chouette, Owl, qu'il s'était achetez cinq ans auparavant. Il paya rapidement ses achats, et, une fois ressortit, les réduisit, ainsi que les ingrédient pour les potions, afin qu'ils tiennent sans ça poche.

Harry se dirigeât ensuite vers Fleury et Botts pour voir s'il y avait des nouvelles sorties d'ouvrages sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais à son plus grand regret, il n'en vit aucun qu'il n'avait déjà feuilleter. Il constata également une nouvelle biographie sur lui, intitulée: _Comment perdis le Seigneur des ténèbres: vérité sur le combat qui nous sauva tous._ Malgré la loi qu'il avait fait passer, interdisant toute publication sur lui sans son autorisation. Ce n'était pas loin de la quinzième biographie, dont le réel propos était plus ou moins dissimulé sous des références, qu'il devrait allez faire interdire. Ressortant de la librairie ou il n'avait, au final, rien acheter, une soudaine envie d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes se manifesta. La réputation de la rue s'étant améliorée depuis la fin de la guerre, et n'y étant pas aller depuis la mort de son amant.

Une fois là-bas, il prit la direction de l'apothicaire, qui possédait un certain nombre d'ingrédient rares pas forcement légaux. Cela lui permit de compléter ces précédents achats. Une fois cela fait, il prit la direction de chez Barjow et Burks, où, il savait qu'il pourrait sûrement trouver quelques babioles à la limite de la légalité. En chemin, il remarqua une échoppe, ou plutôt une librairie, qui n'était pas à cet endroit-là trois mois plus tôt. Intrigué, il y entra afin de voir quel genres de livres étaient vendus. Il constata rapidement que beaucoup d'ouvrages, bien qu'autorisés à la vente, était fort peu recommandables: certains exposaient même des rituels plus barbares les uns que les autres, aux buts tout aussi futiles qu'inutiles.

Cependant, un livre, parmi tant d'autres, attira son regard. Faisant environ un millier de pages, il avait pour titre: _Le Voile de la Mort: Mythe et Réalité._ Intrigué par cet intitulé, il prit l'ouvrage et commença à le feuilleter. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture de la préface, Harry sentit un espoir fou naître en lui: la préface assurait, à mots couvert, que le livre possédait, en son sein, une formule et une potion permettant de ramener quelqu'un de derrière le voile, celui là même ou était tombé Sirius bien des années auparavant. L'espoir de pouvoir un jour revoir Sirius et lui parler lui étreignit la gorge, et il reteint à grande peine les larmes qu'il avait au bord des yeux.

Étourdi, il remarqua alors que la nuit tombait rapidement. Il décida alors d'acheter le livre, afin de pouvoir le lire tranquillement chez lui. Personne ne le vit des deux jours suivant. Durant sa lecture, Harry vérifia qu'il avait tout les ingrédient pour préparer la potion. Il s'avéra qu'il lui en manquait un: L'immortalité d'un Vampire, donnée volontairement. Heureusement pour lui, il savait ou il pouvait rencontrer des Vampires, grâce a Sanguini, Vampire de son état, rencontré au Club de Slugh lors de sa sixième année.

HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?

Ainsi, quelque jours plus tard, Harry était assis à un bar, observant les entrées et sorties des clients. Alors qu'il venait de se retourner pour commander un autre verre, le silence soudain dans le bar lui fit faire le mouvement inverse. Il remarqua que le silence était dût a l'apparition d'un groupe de personnes, plus exactement de Vampires,d'après l'aura qu'ils dégageaient. Bien qu'elles soit dissimulées, et très bien même, Harry y était sensible depuis la fin de la guerre. Severus et lui pensait d'ailleurs que c'était l'Horcruxe de Voldemort qui avait empêcher le jeune homme de développer se don plus tôt.

Le premier qui s'avança était grand, sûrement dans les deux mètre, avait les épaules carrées et des bras qui paraissaient très musclés, malgré le manteau de cuir qui le couvrait de la tête au pied, la capuche pliée sur ses épaules. Harry en déduisit rapidement que ses jambes ne devait pas être en manque de muscles non plus. Son visage était également carré, comme taillé à la serpe. Ses yeux, aussi rouge que le sang, brillaient, malgré la semi-obscurité du bar, d'une lueur qu'il devinait dangereuse pour les ennemis de celui-ci. Ses sourcils étaient épais, de la même couleur blés murs que ses cheveux, qui, étaient coupés courts, mais pas trop. Sa présence était tout simplement imposante. Le second homme ressemblait beaucoup au premier, bien que légèrement plus petit d'environ une tête, il paraissait plus musclé. Il avait, quand à lui, les cheveux d'un brun plutôt foncé.

Chacun se mit sur le coté afin de laisser entrer la troisième personne, qui se révélât être une femme. Elle était d'une taille plutôt moyenne, que Harry estima environ à 1m70, mais paraissait petite et frêle à coté des deux hommes rentré précédemment Harry savait, lui, que l'apparence ne faisait pas tout, c'est pourquoi il détailla la femme. Elle était elle aussi dissimulée par un long manteau, ouvert sur le devant. On devinait facilement une taille fine et des hanches bien dessinées, ainsi qu'une poitrine qui paraissait généreuse, et non disproportionnée. Son visage et ses trait respirait une ascendance noble. Ses yeux rouge carmins rappelaient ses lèvres, de la même couleur, au dessus desquelles était disposées un nez tout à fait ravissant. Ses sourcils était fins et délicat, du même noir que ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étant lisses, lui descendant jusqu'à la taille. Son port était altier et sur, tout comme sa démarche assurée lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bar, confirmait qu'elle venait de la noblesse.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait afin de se mettre au coter du premier Vampire, son regard croisa celui de Harry, et y resta encrer. Le jeune homme sentit ses membres s'engourdir, et il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, jusqu'à se que la femme détourne le regard lorsqu'elle s'inclina a l'entrer de la quatrième et dernière personne du groupe, devant lequel s'inclinèrent aussi les deux premiers Vampires. Harry mit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, c'est pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'étrange délégation c'était assis à ses coter. Ne voyant plus les étranger à la porte, il reporta son attention sur le bar, et ne put retenir un sursaut en remarquant les deux armoire à glace assis de part et d'autre de lui.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Il paya sa consommation, et se leva pour partir. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il sentit qu'on le retenait. Pris de panique, il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais en relavant la tête, il constata que c'était la femme entrée quelque minute plus tôt qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Légèrement plus détendu, il haussa un sourcil, un peu à la manière de Snape, en se posant une question silencieuse: que lui voulait donc cette femme?

- Pars-tu?

La question étonna Harry. Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager de la poigne de la femme, et se rendit compte, à sa plus grande horreur, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

- Répond à ma question, et je te libérerais.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que la femme était très sérieuse dans ses propos, mais il ne voulait pas créez d'esclandre dans le bar.

- Serait-il possible que nous parlions dehors? Demanda Harry. Je préfère me cacher des oreilles indiscrète, ajoutât-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au autres clients du bar.

La femme observa Harry quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers le dernier Vampire entré afin d'avoir avec lui se qui ressemblait beaucoup à une conversation télépathique. Le jeune sorcier en profita pour détailler le dernier arrivé.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge: il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme cela avant. Il était assit au bar, et comme ses trois compagnons, portait un long manteau, bien que le siens paraisse plus luxueux que les trois autres. Le vêtement était ouvert, pendant de chaque coter du tabouret sur lequel l'homme était assit, et les manches étaient inexistantes. Mesurant environ 1m85, l'homme avait une taille fine et un torse qui, même dissimuler sous ses vêtement et dans la pénombre du bar, paraissait finement musclé. Ses bras dévoilaient également une musculature fine et bien dessinée, et le pantalon enserrant ses jambes ne laissait que peu de place a l'imagination.

Son visage respirait la noblesse: son nez, fin et délicat, prenait position au dessus d'une bouche également fine, et ses yeux, rouge comme ceux de ses compagnons, brillait d'un flamme qui paraissait intarissable et éternelle, emplis de sagesse, mais également d'une touche de sauvagerie. Ses sourcils, étaient d'un brun doré, à la fois doux et sauvage, de même que ses cheveux, retenu en catogan, leur longueur atteignant ses omoplates. Ce visage, quelque peu androgyne selon Harry, ne remettait pourtant aucunement en cause la virilité de l'homme, l'accentuant même d'une certaine manière.

L'homme tourna la tête vers Harry, et leurs regards se croisèrent. La présence de l'individu en face de lui, lui inspirait le respect. De même qu'il savait, instinctivement, que le Vampire pouvait le tuer avant qu'il n'ai pu dire «ouf». L'homme détourna le regard, et acquiesça imperceptiblement en direction de la femme. Cette dernière se retourna vers Harry.

- Attends-nous devant le bar, nous voulons te parler. Ne nous fait pas faux bon, ou sauveur du monde sorcier ou non, tu le regrettera.

Harry déglutit, et signifia son accord d'un mouvement de tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et que les paroles de la Vampire s'apparentait plus a un ordre qu'a une proposition. Il sentit le pouvoir de la femme se retirer, et failli s'écrouler au sol. Il remarqua qu'il était le point de mire de la plupart des clients du bar. Leur accordant un salut rapide, il sortit dehors et s'appuyant au mur de la battisse en face du bar, afin de ne pas manqué la sortie des Vampires. Ils représentait peut-être sa seule chance d'obtenir le dernier ingrédient qu'il manquait à sa potion, il devait donc être prudent dans ses gestes et ses propos. Resserrant son manteau autour de lui, il souffla un bon coup, et attendit le bon vouloir des Vampires.

HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?HP?

Note de l'auteur:

Alors, ça vous a plus? N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre avis, j'accepte toutes les critique, ou si vous voulez me faire part de remarque, ou si vous voulez voir apparaître quelque chose dans ma fic' (même si se dernier point est moins sur).

Le Chapitre 2 arrivera, normalement, comme celui-ci, un mois après la publication du précèdent, c'est à dire au alentour du 9-10 Mars.


End file.
